


HP Bedtime Stories

by Clarizia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Animagus, Battle of Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Magic, Multi, RIP, Sad Stories, Tragedy, Werewolf, Wizard, friend, jk rowling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarizia/pseuds/Clarizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of sad stories during the story of Harry Potter. Every character is the original ones from J.K.Rowling.</p><p>(The stories are NOT mine.<br/>They are mostly translation or inspired by other stories)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Every Potterhead that changed because of J.K.Rowling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Every+Potterhead+that+changed+because+of+J.K.Rowling).



(BG MUSIC: Not About Angels—Birdy) ⠀

 

  A black dog jumped from a roof to another, and then landed on a windowsill that's attached to the sixth floor. ⠀

  The window was unlocked, so it climbed in without any trouble. ⠀

  It looked around to make sure no one saw it, and then within a second, he was already in a man's form. He stood up and quickly walked away. ⠀

  There were "Wanted" posters of him everywhere, attached to a picture of him who was laughing crazily, which he would never admit that it was himself. ⠀

  He opened a patient room's door. ⠀

  "Sirius?" A woman's voice called out with a voice as soft and quiet as a secret. ⠀

  But her smile was brighter than any stars. ⠀

  Her languished face was so beautiful even in the dark. ⠀

  When she clearly saw Sirius's face, she said his name again. ⠀

  "Sirius!" ⠀

  She searched out a candy wrapper from her pocket, and then handed it to him with her smile so bright that Sirius didn't even dare to look at. ⠀ ⠀

* * *

 

  Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured by Bellatrix Black almost to death three weeks before he was thrown into Azkaban. ⠀

  Now, after thirteen years, he held the candy wrapper that Alice gave to him so tight in his hand. ⠀

  And he started to cry. ⠀ ⠀

* * *

 

  In Alice's memory, Sirius has never betrayed his friend. ⠀

  In Alice's memory, Sirius is still full of just. ⠀

  In Alice's memory, Sirius is still that free, brave, and strong boy. And before her dream ends, he would forever be that free, brave, and strong boy. ⠀

  She can still give the most precious thing she had to him with a smile, and even wiped out his tears for him. ⠀ ⠀

 

  — She still believes him.

 


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of sad stories during the story of Harry Potter.   
> Every character is the original ones from J.K.Rowling.
> 
> (The stories are NOT mine.  
> They are mostly translation or inspired by other stories)

(BG MUSIC: Safe and Sound—Taylor Swift) ⠀ ⠀

 

  He walked down St.Mungo's hallway quickly, trying to get there before the doctors came. In his hand there was a bottle of potion. ⠀

  _'This kind of expensive and rare potion, I don't think even St.Mungo would have. Even they do, the poor Weasleys don't have enough money to buy it.'_ He thought. ⠀

  _'Everything is for Harry Potter. Everything I did is for Harry Potter.'_ ⠀

  After a few minutes he found the room he wanted, then pushed the door open and went in. ⠀

  On the bed there was a red-haired boy who missed an ear. His eyes were closed. ⠀

  The man sighed and opened the bottle. He reached out his hand to touch the boy's bandages. ⠀

  But a hand caught him. ⠀

  The red-haired boy opened his eyes. ⠀

  "Don't do this, Professor, I finally have something special on me." ⠀

  He smiled like he was actually happy. ⠀

  "Mom was so happy that she even cried 'cause she can finally tell which one is me and which one is Fred." ⠀

  The man froze for a second. ⠀

  _'Just as brainless as I thought,'_ he thought. ⠀

  "You don't want your ear back?" ⠀

  "No." ⠀

  There was a long silent. ⠀

  He sighed. "What can I do for you then?" ⠀

  "Oh, that...." The boy laughed. "Just be nice to my sister this year, how about that?"

  Merlin, Merlin, he was almost killed by his nothing-has-happened laugh. ⠀

  He had one thousand reasons to hate Harry Potter, and the first one must be "Because he is the son of who I love and hate the most". ⠀

  He stood at the corner of fate, watching as so many people risked their life for Harry Potter. But that idiot, that idiot made the whole Phoenix die with him, made two young kids abandoned everything to help him, made a nineteen year old boy smiled like an old man that was about to die. ⠀

  Millions of people bleed for him, but they believed that this boy would bring them peace. But victory never came.... It just doesn't come. ⠀

  Sometimes he felt like he really couldn't bare this anymore, sometimes when he looked at that stupid boy's innocent face, he just wanted to take him by his throat and choke him to death. ⠀

  Why are there so many people willing to die for him? ⠀

  Why are there so many people willing to die for him like Lily did? ⠀

  Why in one of these cold night, they lose the best Aurors in this century and a young boy's left ear, but in the history there will be only one sentence— ⠀

 

  Harry Potter arrived safe and sound.

 


	3. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of sad stories during the story of Harry Potter.  
> Every character is the original ones from J.K.Rowling.  
> (The stories are NOT mine.  
> They are mostly translation or inspired by other stories)

(BG MUSIC: Don't You Worry Child—Conor Maynard)

 

  Little Teddy sat on Harry's knees, listened to him saying things about his parents—Remus & Nymphadora.

  James crawled by. He looked up at his father, also wanted to sit on his knees, but he was too short that he could not do it on his own.

  Harry looked at James who is stretching his arms toward him, held up Ted on purpose, "Sorry James, Teddy is in my arms so I can't hold you." He said smiley.

  James started to cry after he heard that.

  "Then tell him to leave! You're my father!"

  Teddy froze, and then quickly jumped down from Harry's knees.

  He put James onto Harry's knees, and said, "You're right, James, he's your father, not mine."

  Harry tried to say something, but Teddy gave him a big smile, and ran away by saying he wanted to see if Aunt Ginny had the lunch ready.

  From then, Teddy never sat on Harry's knees again, no matter how hard Harry apologized for James and explained to him, he never did it again.

  Because he knew, that warm hug would never truly belong to him. 

 


	4. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of sad stories during the story of Harry Potter.  
> Every character is the original ones from J.K.Rowling.  
> (The stories are NOT mine.  
> They are mostly translation or inspired by other stories)

(BG MUSIC: Come Back...Be Here — Taylor Swift)

 

 Diagonal Alley No. 93 was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, it was always bustling everyday. Especially in the weekend, there's always thousands of children rushed in to buy what they liked.

  There's 2 owners for this shop, one was George, one was Fred, they were twins, and they were also best friend of each other. But they never appeared in the same time, and they took turn to look after this shop, one by one each day.

  Children often asked them why, and they always had the same answer, "It's a great schedule, we can take turn to rest & work." George & Fred smiled with their totally same smile, answering.

  And everyday liked this, and every kid knew there's a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagonal Alley No. 93, and its owners were a twin brother, one was George, one was Fred.

* * *

 

  A long time ago, in the day of Fred's funeral, George kept an ear of his twin brother, and used a spell to keep it won't rot forever.

  From that day, he was Fred for one day, George for one day.

 


	5. No More Screwing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of sad stories during the story of Harry Potter.  
> Every character is the original ones from J.K.Rowling.  
> (The stories are NOT mine.  
> They are mostly translation or inspired by other stories)

 (BG MUSIC: All I Want—Kodaline) ⠀ ⠀

 

 

  They were deskmates since first grade. ⠀ ⠀

  He's always jealous about she having a brother that was the Chosen One's friend. That could make her closer to their idol. ⠀

  They both blushed when they saw the boy with green eyes. ⠀ ⠀

 

  But he alway screwed things up. ⠀ ⠀

 

  "Hey, Collin, give me that crocodile's heart." ⠀

  But he gave her a snake's tooth. ⠀ ⠀

 

  "Hey, Collin, be careful when you're casting Wingardium Leviosa." ⠀

  But he made the feather explode. ⠀ ⠀

 

  "Hey, Collin, wake me up when the Professor comes." ⠀

  But what woke her up was the Professor's scold—because he was asleep too. ⠀ ⠀

 

  "Ugh, never mind, it's okay." ⠀

  She said this to him countless of times. ⠀ ⠀

 

  And then she became the Chosen One's girlfriend, but he was still that boy that can only took pictures for them from a distance. ⠀

  She was alway that good, but he always screwed things up. ⠀

  A person that always screws things up doesn't have anything good enough to stand beside the Chosen One, right? ⠀ ⠀

 

  In the Battle of Hogwarts, they were told to keep the younger kids safe. ⠀

  Behind him a Death Eater came out, at the other side she shouted, ⠀

  "Hey, Collin, don't let him touch them!" ⠀ ⠀

 

  His spell shoot into that Death Eater's chest, but a green light also hit into his. ⠀

  When he fell down, he saw so many faces. In the front it's the Chosen One's, and then it's hers. ⠀ ⠀

 

  Hey, Ginny. ⠀

  I didn't screw up this time, right?

 

 


	6. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of sad stories during the story of Harry Potter. Every character is the original ones from J.K.Rowling.
> 
> (The stories are NOT mine.  
> They are mostly translation or inspired by other stories)

(BG MUSIC: Long Live—Taylor Swift)  
⠀

 

⠀"A thing that you want to do the most?"

⠀"To see the eclipse with you guys."

⠀Eclipse is always at a full moon night, they all knew that.

⠀"Hey! Don't say such a sad thing in Truth Or Dare, Remus...."

⠀"I think an eclipse will look like a falcate....right?"

⠀".... the Marauders can do anything! Nothing is impossible in front of us!"

⠀Sirius's eyes looked into his, and he could clearly see the proudness and courage in them.

 

* * *

 

⠀After three years, at the night of eclipse, four animals ran up a hill. The dog's eyes looked into the wolf's again. Proudness & courage. Pure & fearless. There's nothing that the Marauders cannot do. They will be his Earth, and in every full moon night, they will cover up the moon for him.

 

 


	7. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of sad stories during the story of Harry Potter.  
> Every character is the original ones from J.K.Rowling.  
> (The stories are NOT mine.  
> They are mostly translation or inspired by other stories)

(BG MUSIC: The One That Got Away—Katy Perry) ⠀ ⠀

 

  Fred Weasley secretly killed his twin brother, cut off an ear, and lived his life pretending his brother. ⠀

  Fred Weasley died in the war. But when he opened his eyes, he found out that his soul was in the same body as his brother's. ⠀

  Fred Weasley woke up as the green light hit him, then realized it's just a dream.

  George Weasley would make up a thousand stories to pretend they were still together.

 


	8. Forever Young

⠀

His name is James Potter.  
⠀His name is Sirius Black.  
⠀  
⠀Every year he grew up ahead of him for four months.  
⠀And every year he would catch up with him.  
⠀  
⠀From eleven to twenty-one they were crazy together for ten years.  
⠀  
⠀But from twenty-one, he never grew anymore.  
⠀  
⠀Then he was grew older than him one year, two years, three years, four years....fifteen years.  
⠀  
⠀Then they are the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't quite understand what this means.... Hint: there is no age in death


	9. The Chosen One

⠀He dreamt that the six-year-old himself was riding on a broom, his father in front of him, then a black dog caught him when he fell down, his mother looked at him with proud.

⠀He dreamt that Cedric was laughing with the champion cup in his arms, and himself sitting at the pavilion clapping and laughing.

⠀He dreamt that the seventeen-year-old himself smiled as he took Ginny hand in front of Professor Dumbledore.  
⠀  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

⠀He woke up and touched his lightning scar to tell himself to forget the dreams.

⠀The Chosen One has no time for dreaming and being weak.

⠀He can only be strong.  
⠀


	10. Knight

⠀He saved the Sorcerer's Stone, he killed the basilisk, he saved his Godfather, he started the DA, he caught the Golden Snitch, he destroyed the horcruxes, he killed Voldemort.  
⠀He is The Boy Who Lived.  
⠀He can do anything.  
⠀

⠀He broke his wand, he was bitten by Sirius Black, he wore the ugliest clothe in the ball, he drank the Amortentia by his awful carelessness, he was seduced by the horcrux.  
⠀He is no one.  
⠀But he stood in front of the Boy Who Lived.


	11. The Tears We Cried

⠀When she was twelve, Bellatrix became a Death Eater. When Bella walked into the house, her eyes were shining with proud.  
But when she ran into Bella's room that night asking for a bedtime story, she saw her crying.  
⠀She said to her through her tears, "Cissy, they wanted to scare me with the brand, but I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid...."  
⠀Then why are you crying?   
⠀But she didn't ask it out loud.  
⠀  
⠀When she was fourteen, Andromeda was taken away in the Christmas ball. The next time when she saw her again, Andromeda ran up to her and hugged her so tight, and she began to cry.  
⠀"Cissy, I have to leave! No one in this house can have a clean arm...."  
⠀  
⠀When she was sixteen, she accidentally crashed into Lucius Malfoy, the boy who had just stood proudly in the hall a few minutes ago because of the Dark Lord's praise. He was hiding behind a curtain, his back to the wall, his hair messy. When she looked closer, she saw his face was full of tears.  
⠀"Oh, Merlin.... Cissy!" He quickly tried to wipe out his tears, and then looked at her with his face as usual. "I don't want you to see me like this.... Don't put this into your mind, okay?"  
⠀She didn't say anything, because these sixteen years made her clear enough to know why they were all crying.  
⠀  
⠀And then years past. As their wish, Bellatrix became the best Death Eater, and Andromeda left this house that she feared. And she was married to the boy who once cried behind the curtain. She knew the reason he cried wasn't because of cowardice.  
⠀Her arms were always clean.

⠀When she was forty, she saw the same tears again. And this time, it was on her sixteen-year-old son.  
⠀He said, "I tried, mom. I tried to be as strong as father, but I'm scared, I'm just scared. I can't do what he said, I can't kill Dumbledore. Do you know how it feels like, mom? Do you know?"  
⠀She embraced him and said, "I know, I understand. Darling, I know you're not a coward."  
⠀You just can't stop shivering in front of a man that was so much more powerful than you. That's not cowardice.  
⠀  
⠀"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

⠀The Boy Who Lived would never know how much it meant to her when he said "yes", and how much memory rushed up to her mind on that moment.  
⠀The sixteen-year-old Bella, whose face was still proud and beautiful.  
⠀The sixteen-year-old Andromeda, whose face was bright and with hope.  
⠀The sixteen-year-old Lucius, whose face was smiling with youth and courage.  
⠀He had the exact same eyes as Draco.  
⠀  
⠀"Dead." She turned around, looking into the Dark Lord's eyes firmly.  
⠀There will be no more innocent people that are going to cry because of you.


	12. Talking Harry

⠀Harry can talk now.  
⠀James Potter found the way Harry talked was very funny. This little kid repeated the words anyone said although he didn't know the meaning of those words.  
⠀"James Potter is the most handsome man on world."  
⠀"Yam....boder....yes da mos....anso ma aw wood."  
⠀  
⠀Maybe because of seeing Mommy beating Daddy up, little Harry knew to make sounds when he was uncomfortable.  
⠀So when James was bored, he would start to poke Harry. When he poked him on the face, Harry would say "Aw", on the arm it's "Woo", on the body it's "Meow", on the leg it's "Ah".... Harry was a living "Talking Tom".  
⠀But James got more punishments from Lily because of this.  
⠀  
⠀One day, James showed Harry how to make a firework by his wand.  
⠀He looked around to make sure Lily's not around, and then reached out his arms to poke Harry.  
⠀But Lily's voice came out from the kitchen, "James Potter! Don't you dare to touch my son again!"  
⠀He watched as Lily pulled Harry away, and put down his wand.  
⠀And he didn't have any chance to pick it back again.  
⠀  
⠀"Avada Kedevra...."  
⠀In this night, little Harry repeated the last word he heard again and again, waiting for his parents to wake up.  
⠀The sky changed from dark purple to black, and then from dark green to light blue.  
⠀He waited and waited.  
⠀And then he started to cry.


	13. What We Lose

⠀She was crying in her room after she and Harry broke up, and that's when she was told to come to the principle's office.  
⠀When she wiped out her tears and walked into the office, there was a giant mirror standing in the middle of the room.  
⠀She stepped closer, and gasped when she saw a boy with beautiful gray eyes in the mirror. She suddenly understood the reason she cried wasn't because of Harry.  
⠀  
⠀He was not here.  
⠀He would never be here.  
⠀She was waiting for him to get jealous and took her back from The Boy Who Lived.  
⠀But he would never come back.  
⠀  
⠀The boy in the mirror was still smiling to her with his usual warm smile, and everything on him was still so familiar.  
⠀She reached out her hand to touch the smooth surface of the mirror, stared at it for so long, and then finally spoke with her voice on the edge of crying out.  
⠀  
⠀"I want to hug you so much."


	14. Mr. Degnay

⠀"Ginny's already seven years old! And don't you think a seven year old young lady should sleep alone?"  
⠀"But I don't want to, mummy.... Please...."  
⠀Fred and George said, "Think of someone you admire the most, like, the one you think has the most courage in him. Tell you a secret, Ron thinks of Mr.Degnay in the night when he was afraid."  
⠀"Mr.Degnay...." Ginny murmured, and then walked into her room and crawled into her bed.  
⠀  
⠀The night was getter darker and darker, but Ginny was still wide awake on her bed. She put her face into the pillow, and thought about Mr.Degnay.  
⠀In the fairy tales, Mr.Degnay was always the bravest hero that saved the world. But now he couldn't make a seven year old girl on her bed stop her fear.  
⠀"Think about someone that has the most courage in him...."  
⠀The little girl pulled her face out of the pillow.  
⠀  
⠀The bravest man. The man that has the most courage. The man that she admired the most.  
⠀Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter.


	15. A Long Time Since

⠀Two men jumped up from their bench when he got off the train. He looked at his best friends' young faces surprisingly, then soon found out his wrinkles disappeared too.  
⠀  
⠀"Moony! How nice to see you finally arrive! Who killed you?"  
⠀"Doholov...."  
⠀"Booh! At least I was killed by Voldemort himself."  
⠀"Sadly, I was killed by my own dear cousin...."  
⠀  
⠀He never thought they could talk like they were still only kids again.  
⠀  
⠀"Hum, Moony, so you're a dad now?"  
⠀"Right. I'm not going to be like someone who end his own family line...."  
⠀"Even though you do have a child, you still need my son to take care of him."  
⠀"Oh, right. Thanks a lot then."  
⠀  
⠀"Hey, Moony."  
⠀"What?"  
⠀"If you want to cry, just do it. You look awful trying to hide it."  
⠀".... Shut up."  
⠀Just when he thought he was going to fire back like he did when they were young, a sob came out from his thirty-seven year old soul.  
⠀  
⠀He just got to be a father he just got to be a father he just got to be a father....  
⠀He could never be a father he could never be a father he could never be a father....  
⠀  
⠀Sirius embraced him and patted his shoulder lightly.  
⠀James continued to say something joyfully to comfort him.  
⠀  
⠀"Come with us later if Harry called on us! We already think of the words you should say for you, 'I'm trying to make a world in which he could live a happy life', how's that?"  
⠀  
⠀"By the way, it's a long time since I'd last saw you cry...."


	16. Childhood

⠀When Draco Malfoy became the master of the most powerful wand in the world, what flashed over in his mind was a morning in Third Year.  
⠀At that time when he couldn't find his way to the green house and was embarrassed in front of a beautiful girl, an old man with white beard pointed him the way smilingly.  
⠀  
⠀Kill the old man with white beard. He would destroy every kids' dream.  
⠀He would destroy his own dream.


	17. Wishes

⠀"My child will look exactly the same as me, but he'll have a pair of beautiful green eyes. I'll teach him how to play Quidditch, and he'll be the best Quidditch player among all. And when he was flying in the sky chasing the Golden Snitch, everyone will look at him and praised, and that is when I'll walk by and tell them that's my son."

⠀"My child will have a head of beautiful red hair, and she'll wake me up from bed in a sunny day. We will go to a park and swing. I will push her so hard, and the swing will fly so high, and she will scream. She will jump off on the highest point, but then she will fly down lightly. Then I'll hold her tight and tell her how much she's like her mother."  
⠀  
⠀That's the wish James Potter didn't have time to finish.

⠀That's the wish Severus Snape didn't even dare to make.


	18. Big Wide World

⠀She hated him, hated him for leaving her behind by herself—oh, she still had Harry—but she's still by herself.  
⠀She hated him, hated him for kept on saying sorry when he came back to her. Why couldn't he say....say....just say something better than that....like....  
⠀  
⠀"Hermione!"  
⠀Ron caught up to her, his face red and his freckles even more obvious than usual.  
⠀He caught her hand, but put it down immediately like he had an electric shook.  
⠀They stood face to face on the moon-washed hill.  
⠀  
⠀"I can't find you." The red-head boy said, "I didn't have any clue, I don't know where you might be, but I know I have to find you."  
⠀"I have to be with you."  
⠀  
⠀She hated him, but she wanted to cry.  
⠀If he kept going on like this, she's sure that she was going to cry out. But that idiot kept on going.  
⠀  
⠀"I have to be with you."  
⠀That idiot smiled. His smile was quiet, small, but eternal.  
⠀"Look, Hermione, this world is so big, and we are all so small. I'm so lucky to meet you in this big, wide world."


	19. The Blacks

1951, Bellatrix Black was born.  
1954, Andromeda Black was born. (expulsed)  
1955, Narcissa Black was born.  
1959, Sirius Black was born. (expulsed)  
1961, Regulus Black was born.  
1979, Orion Black died. In the same year, Regulus Black died.  
1985, Walburga Black died.  
1996, Sirius Black died.  
1998, Bellatrix Lestrange (Black) died.

Kreacher cleaned out the last dust on Black's pedigree carefully, then slowly walked away.


	20. Harry

Early in the morning, a boy was eating a special-made breakfast made by his mom, and discussed with his father about the trip they're going excitingly—Today was his birthday, and they're going to the zoo to celebrate it.

After breakfast, the boy got his presents—a beautiful watch and a video game that was published not over a month. Of course, he also got his parents' congrats, and two big kisses on his face.

In the zoo, the boy and his parents went to see all the animals, and ate two cranberry plus strawberry ice creams. His parents videoed down all kind of faces their son made with smiles on their faces. Everything was so wonderful.

After a brilliant dinner, the boy laid in his mother's arms, and listened to the funny stories his father was telling. Laughters filled the whole room.

It's time to bed. The boy was send to bed by his parents. His mother hugged him and his father kissed his forehead.

The boy slept with a big smile on his face.

Suddenly Harry woke up, in a pitched-dark cupboard.


	21. Hogwarts Express

A new semester after the war, Hogwarts Express moved toward Hogwarts with students in it.  
In noon, the witch with the dessert car came back a lot earlier than usual.  
Because there's almost no one on this train.


	22. Filch

A boy looked into Hogwarts from its gate desirably, looking at every grass every tree, desire burned in his eyes brighter than fire.

"What are you doing here?" A man suddenly appeared behind him, his voice was not friendly.

"I.... I'm not going to do anything bad, I just want to look at Hogwarts before I leave...." The boy looked like a terrified rabbit, his eyes big, and his voice begging, "Please, let me look just for one more second, or I won't have another chance...."

That man didn't talk. He looked at that boy, and looked down on his baggage beside his feet.

"I....I....They said they're going to send me to the muggle's world, and let me learn how to live in the muggle world...." The boy said when he saw the man looking at his baggage, "But I don't want to leave here, I love magic!"

"Then you should let your parents buy you a wand, and wait for the letter."

".... I don't have any more chance, yesterday.... I'm already thirteen...." The boy's voice was deep as the bottom of the ocean. "I don't have any chance to wave my wand like mom and dad and my siblings.... I.... I'm a squib...."

The boy couldn't stop crying.

The man stopped, and sighed. He opened the gate, "Want to come in with me?"

The boy suddenly raised up his head, lights shined in his eyes.

"You can choose to stay, but you need to face more pain—because everyone here knows how to use magic, and they're almost the same age as you. Jealousy will full your heart until you're crazy.... You still want to come?"

"Yes, yes! I'll do anything to stay here!" The boy took his baggage and followed the man into the castle—which he always dreamt of.

After the man retired, the boy took his job. He became who all the students hated—The old squib, Argus Filch.


	23. Petunia

Petunia had a beautiful, clever, lovely and sweet sister. But Petunia didn't like her sister, although she was like almost all the sisters on this world—she had loved her sister very much.

"But it's all gone," Petunia thought, "We are people from two different world."

But what Petunia never thought of, she would get news of her sister from the others, in a way she wouldn't ever wanted—The necrology and her nephew, was send to her door.

When she saw her nephew's green eyes, those green eyes that were exactly the same with his mother's, Petunia finally realized, that her beautiful, clever, lovely and sweet sister was really.... Gone.

So Petunia decided she'll raised up this child no matter what—although some day he would leave too, liked what his mother had done. But this time she wouldn't even bother, she'll just raised him up, and paid no love.

Petunia never loved her only nephew. Not that she didn't want to, but she was afraid to.


	24. Family

Walburga Black,  
Ms. Longbottom,  
Barty Crouch,  
Mr. and Mrs. Diggory,  
Mr. and Mrs. Crabbe  
Mrs. Pettigrew,  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
Andromeda Tonks,  
Mr. Creevey

.......

These are just ordinary names,  
And some of them even didn't know the others,  
But Merlin gave them a same fate—

They all lost their children forever, and it's all just because of the same, one person.


	25. Mirror of Erised

It didn't know how long it had stood there, it just remembered that in this long life, there were many people came to see it.

It remembered, there was an old man with a snake insignia. He looked into the mirror, and his face looks heart-broken and despaired.

It remembered, there was a beautiful girl with a shiny crown. She looked into the mirror, and when she leaved, she was no longer wandering.

It remembered, there was a boy with black hair and black eyes. He looked into the mirror, and he walked away with an arrogant smile.

It remembered, there was an old man with white hair and beard. He looked into the mirror, and his wisdom eyes began to be full by despair, and he couldn't hide his pain.

It remembered, there was a boy with messy black hair. He looked into the mirror, and he leaved with his face red & shy.

It remembered, there was a brown-hair boy with a comfortable smile. He looked into the mirror, and loneliness started to spread on his face. Although he's still smiling, but it couldn't hide his worry and desire.

It remembered, there was a handsome tall boy with black hair. He looked into the mirror, his face with disdain but also the desire of future.

It remembered, after the handsome boy leaved, a boy who looked really alike to him went in. He looked into the mirror, and it could hear him murmured, "Sirius....".

It remembered, there was a boy with long black hair and black robe, he looked into the mirror, and just in front of it, he knelt down and cried. That kind of sadness and forlorn touches it, even though it didn't even have a heart.

 

It didn't know what do they saw in its body, and it didn't know what they choose after. It's just a mirror, it stood there quietly, and waiting for the next person to come.

But sometimes it wondered where those people—the ones that saw their desire in it—had went, because they never came back.


	26. Remus

Remus always wanted to know what's it like to look at the full moon in a human's eyes.  
But even until he died, he didn't have a chance.


	27. Myrtle

These years made Myrtle cleared enough to know every pipe. But she still hadn't find the pipe that she really wanted—  
A pipe to home.


	28. Hagrid

Hagrid loved to raise big creatures,  
Because he wanted to know that are they hard to raise,  
That his mother abandoned him.

Hagrid loved to raise big creatures,  
Because he wanted to know that are they hard to raise,  
That his father died and leaved him.


	29. Ron

A younger Ron stood in front of the Mirror of Erised with an old robe on him. He saw that he became the head boy and he was holding a Quidditch winner cup, and there's no brothers that were too great to make him ashamed. He was alone.  
________________________________________

An older Ron stood in front of the Mirror of Erised with a new robe on him. He saw that he had nothing in his hands, and he didn't have the crown. But beside him stood his whole family.


	30. Godfather

Schedule for July 31, 1996  
•Check the birthday present for Harry  
•Hug Harry when he wakes up, and told him I love him  
•Eat breakfast, and tell him what happened when James had his birthday  
•Give Harry the present, and see if he like it or not  
•Go to the Weasley's, watch him with his friends  
•Act like a father, talk about children with Author and Molly  
•Eat lunch in the Weasley's  
•Play Quidditch with Harry and his friends. Tell him he is just as good in Quidditch as James did  
•Celebrate his birthday in the Burrow, congratulate him, hug him, and tell him I love him  
•Thanks Author and Molly, go back home with Harry, hug him again before he sleep, tell him I really love him

Sirius fell into the veil with a smile, and in his pocket, there was a schedule that he could never make it true.

________________________________________

Schedule for July 31, 1996  
•Wake up earlier, hug Sirius, tell him I love him  
•Eat breakfast, tell him about the things happened in school  
•Open the present, thanks Sirius, and tell him I really love it  
•Go to the Burrow with Sirius, meet with Ron & Hermione  
•Act like a son, talk about Sirius proudly  
•Eat lunch in the Burrow  
•Play Quidditch with Sirius and my friends, want to be as good as my father  
•Celebrate in the Burrow, hug Sirius, tell him I love him  
•Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, go back home with Sirius, hug him again before sleep, tell him I really love him

After the day Sirius died, Harry teared that schedule into pieces, the schedule that could never be true.

-

Sirius fell into the veil, and Harry would not ever have any another godfather like Sirius.

-

Harry broke the mirror Sirius gave him, because he could only see his own face in the mirror.

-

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius...."  
Harry shouted to the mirror again and again, but the only thing that he saw was his own despair, pale face.


	31. Severus

Severus had a secret wishing-book, that's what his mother Eileen gave him when he was 5 on his birthday.  
"This is a magical book, Sev." Eileen hugged her son, and said quietly. Her black eyes was shining brighter than ever. "Every year in your birthday, you can write 3 wishes that you wishes the most down. When you have your 99 wishes writing down, then no matter in what day or what year, your 100th wish will come true."  
Little Severus had her mother's word in his heart. When he's alone, he wrote down his first 3 wishes:

January 9, 1965  
-I wish daddy can stop drinking.  
-I wish daddy can stop hitting me & mum  
-I wish daddy can hug me like how Mr. Brown hugs his child  
________________________________________

January 9, 1966  
-I wish that man can stop drinking  
-I wish I can grow up faster so I can protect mom & myself from that man's violence  
-I wish mom can take me back to the magic world

January 9, 1967  
-I wish I can grow up faster so I can protect mom & myself from that man's violence  
-I wish Evans can be friend with me  
-I wish that man can stop drinking

January 9, 1968  
-I wish I can grow up faster so I can protect mom & myself from that man's violence  
-I wish Lily can be my friend forever  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever

January 9, 1969  
-I wish mom can be healthy  
-I wish Lily can be my friend forever  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever

January 9, 1970  
-I wish mom can be healthy  
-I wish Lily can be my friend forever  
-I wish it will be next year in a second

January 9, 1971  
-I wish Lily can be my friend forever  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever  
-I wish Lily can go in Slytherin with me

January 9, 1972  
-I wish Lily can be my friend forever  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever  
-I wish I can have a new robe so they won't laugh at me

January 9, 1973  
-I wish Lily can be my friend forever  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever  
-I wish I can be confirm by Slytherin

January 9, 1974  
-I wish Lily can be my friend forever  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever  
-I wish Potter and his friends can be kick out of Hogwarts

January 9, 1975  
-I wish Lily can be my friend forever  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever  
-I wish I can get a good score in O.W.Ls

January 9, 1976  
-I wish Lily can forgive me  
-I wish Lily can forgive me!  
-I wish Lily can forgive me! Please!

January 9, 1977  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever  
\- I wish Lily can forgive me  
-I wish I can get a good score in N.E.W.Ts

January 9, 1978  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever  
-I wish Lily can forgive me  
-I wish the Dark Lord can notice me

January 9, 1979  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever  
-I wish Lily can forgive me  
-I wish I can learn more powerful black magic

January 9, 1980  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever  
-I wish Lily can forgive me  
-I wish I can show my best side to the Dark Lord

January 9, 1981  
-I wish Lily can be happy forever  
-I wish Dumbledore can protect Lily  
-I wish Lily can forgive me

January 9, 1982  
-Let me die for Lily  
-Let me die for Lily!  
-MAKE ME DIE FOR LILY!!  
.......

January 9, 1991  
-I wish Lily can be happy in the heaven  
-I wish Lily's child can be smarter  
-I wish Slytherin can take the House Cup

January 9, 1992  
-I wish Lily can be happy in the heaven  
-I wish Lily's child won't get involved into the chaos of the chamber of secret  
-I wish this chamber thing can be over soon

January 9, 1993  
-I wish Lily can be happy in the heaven  
-I wish Lily's child won't be killed by Black  
-I wish that dog can be captured back into Azkaban (better with that werewolf)

January 9, 1994  
-I wish Lily can be happy in the heaven  
-I wish Lily's child can be safe in the competition—even if he get the last place  
-I wish this damn Triwizard Tournamentcan be soon over

January 9, 1995  
-I wish Lily can be happy in the heaven  
-I wish Potter can have some smartness from Lily  
-I wish Lily's child can learn how to cover his thoughts sooner

January 9, 1996  
-I wish Lily can be happy in the heaven  
-I wish Potter can have some smartness from Lily  
-I wish Draco can get over the days when Lucius is not beside him

January 9, 1997  
-I wish Lily can be happy in the heaven  
-I wish Lily's child can grow up faster  
-I wish Dumbledore's plan will work

January 9, 1998  
-I wish Lily can be happy in the heaven  
-I wish Lily's child will not be captured  
-I wish I can still handle these....  
.......

May 2, 1998  
Severus watched as Lucius went away, but he didn't go to see the Dark Lord immediately. He closed the door, walked to his desk, and opened the wishing-book—which already had 99 wishes on it.  
Now, he must wrote the last wish.

" I wish Lily's son, Harry Potter, can live. "

The pen stopped for a second, and under that line, he wrote the smallest words he've ever written.

" And be happy. "

The notebook that had 100 wishes on it started to burn as he lifted his pen, and flied into the air in ashes.  
He turned, and went into the dark night, further and further. He never looked back again.


	32. Hedwig

Hedwig, the first true gift in Harry's eleven years.  
Hedwig, the first pet in Harry's life.  
Hedwig, brought Hagrid's invite to the lonely Harry.  
Hedwig, helped the hopeless Harry to contact Sirius.  
Hedwig, helped Harry to go through his hard times.  
Hedwig, gave her whole self and selfless trust to Harry.  
Hedwig, she's gone.


	33. Halloween

In a pitched-dark dungeon, Snape sat down with his arms around his knees, just like what he did when he was a child, and waited for a voice that would never appear again.

"Sev, I got candies for you!"

_______________________________________

 

In a pitched-dark dungeon, Snape sat down with his arms around his knees, just like what he did when he was a child, and waited for a voice.

"Sev, I got candies for you!"

He knew, that this voice would never appear again anymore, but he still wanted to wait.

________________________________________

 

"Sev, I got candies for you!"  
Snape hold the a bunch of candies in his hands. Now, he finally have candies to give back to Lily.


	34. Thestral

Before the war, in Hogwarts.  
Students stared at the carriage. A light voice said softly behind them,"Look, thestral."  
________________________________________

After the war, in Hogwarts  
This time, no one asked what's making the carriage move, because they all see it.


	35. Comments

Monster Snape  
Dirty boy  
Freak  
Smelly Snivellus  
Voldemort's evil follower  
Evil Death Eater  
Oily old bat  
Betrayer  
.......  
He is a hero, the bravest man I ever knew.

Snape heard every comments of him by him, except for the last one.


	36. Next Life

\--Next life, I still want to be Snape.  
\--Why?  
.......

"Lily."


	37. Daughter

"Oh, sweetie, it's so nice to talk to you." Monica Wilkins smiled as she said that to the brown-haired woman in front of her. "Sometimes I wish I can have a smart and sweet daughter like you."

"Of course. Of course you will." Hermione said, "So, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

Hermione watched as Mrs. Wilkins left. At the second the door was closed, she fell into Ron's arms. Tears filled her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Wilkins is Hermione's mother.


	38. Molly

"One, two, three.... Six."  
The door was closed again. A sound appeared in the dark. "Is Mom always like that?"  
"Yes." Another sound appeared. "She is always afraid that one of us will leave her without telling, like Fred."


	39. Bellatrix

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! Hahahaha...."  
Bellatrix laughed crazily as she leaved the battlefield, but no one heard her last word.

"....Sorry...."


	40. Lucius

Draco, you have to befriend with Potter, I don't want to see you doing anything stupid.  
Draco, you have to work harder, I don't want to see a bad report.  
Draco, you have to learn how to be careful, I don't want to see you hurting yourself because of some unreasonable reasons.  
Draco, you have to learn how to act, I don't want to see your desire of the Dark Mark in school.  
Draco, you have to keep your manner, I don't want to see you as Umbridge's lackey.  
Draco, you have to learn to handle these, take care of your mother for me.  
Draco, you have to be alive! Please.... Please don't let me see you dying....


End file.
